


Half Sea Serpent, Half Parnassian

by Bochord of Leaspell (EquinePianist)



Category: Temeraire - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, dragon!laurence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinePianist/pseuds/Bochord%20of%20Leaspell
Summary: Fanart for http://archiveofourown.org/works/7555276Picture is at the bottom of the page, and just above it is the link to where it's posted on DeviantArt if it doesn't show up on here. All of my thoughts, organization of information and rambling can be found at the top.





	Half Sea Serpent, Half Parnassian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eldestmiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldestmiddle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Strong, Independent Dragon (who only needs his Laurence)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555276) by [Eldestmiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldestmiddle/pseuds/Eldestmiddle). 



> I have a shit copier, and I'm horrible at adding color by hand OR by computer, so, this is it.

**NOTES ON THE FANFIC BEFORE ATTEMTING TO DRAW**

[* is personal idea, not stated in the fanfiction]

_Body_

   -light cream body

   -blood-red spots of a Parnassian (google the butterfly)

   -iridescence of a pearl (change/ripple of color ie: bubble)

_Horns_

   -long and black *(could be rich red? Would work as pretend coral that way)

   -lightly curved

  *-does not say how many horns

  *-pronged like traditional eastern dragon, but not branched. This makes it streamlined and able to pretend to be coral when underwater

_Frill_

   -cream base

   -marked with black and red

  *-black or red spines???

_Skull_

   -long

   -arrow shaped

  *-nose is still snoutlike (see fox) but is long and narrow, better stream-line

  *- hard ridge in the skull that peaks into the frill

_Extra_

   -length is "surprisingly overlong for a heavyweight"

   -"large wings look comical"

   -"delicate, translucent scales"

  *-has long whiskers (barbels like on a catfish) to see/taste when in the depths of the ocean

  *-has armored underbelly. (Sea serpent parent, more than likely the dad or how would they have the egg???, was a ship crusher. His underbelly needed to be armored and that carried over)

* * *

If the picture doesn't come through, it can be found here: <http://jazalinelupus.deviantart.com/art/William-Laurence-from-Temeraire-as-a-Dragon-696488415>


End file.
